


Ephemeral

by Epictomato



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood Loss, M/M, Poor Thermite :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epictomato/pseuds/Epictomato
Summary: Ace and Thermite get sent out on a mission, it doesn’t end as well as Thermite thought it was going to.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Ephemeral

Thermite turned the corner and slowly made his way to the other side of the room he and Ace had just cleared out. They had been tasked by Six to clear out a warehouse taken over by the White Masks. Everything was going well, with the operation going this smooth, Thermite was hoping to get back to base and take a nap.

“It’s almost like a date.” Ace said to Thermite. 

Thermite rolled his eyes at Ace’s comment, of course he’d be the one to say that. 

“I’d rather just have a movie night.” Replied Thermite. 

Exiting the room had led them to a flight of stairs that led the two of them up to the next floor they would be clearing. Both were quiet as they listened for any approaching enemies. Thermite could hear distant footsteps from the terrorists hiding in rooms waiting to attack. 

“There, a reinforced wall. I’ll open it up, watch the door for me.” Thermite said to Ace. 

Ace nodded to him and made his way over to the wall next to it, making sure Thermite could do his job.

“Charge is live.” Thermite said a moment later, he stepped back getting ready to push into the room. 

Thermite took out a surprised terrorist as soon as the wall was open, and began to push in. Thermite could hear the terrorists yelling out orders to each other, more would come his and Ace’s way, and soon.

Ace was able to shoot the enemies that were responding to the commotion, letting Thermite focus on those in front of him. Thermite only saw one more he needed to take down as he ducked behind cover to reload. The terrorist ran out of ammo at some point having to reload his own weapon, Thermite used this moment to shoot him. 

Thermite made his way back to his boyfriend, who by now had stopped shooting. He must have dealt with the rest of them. 

“Room’s clear, and you taking care of these guys should have finished them off according to the report.” Thermite said.

“Wonderful, now we can go have our movie date!” Ace replied happily. “Let’s get to the extraction point.”

Ace and Thermite made their way through the warehouse after letting the people at the extraction point know they were heading their way. As they walked, they playfully argued about what movie they’d watch together. 

“You know what, I don’t care, so long as we cuddle.” Thermite huffed, and Ace laughed.

“Without a doubt, that’s the best part, Jordan.” Ace said. 

He turned to look at Thermite ready to make some flirty joke when he saw a terrorist with his gun raised to shoot Thermite. Ace was able to push Thermite out of the way and raise his gun and kill the terrorist in time. More terrorists were coming up to them intent on killing them. 

“We need to go!” Ace shouted to Thermite who was trying to take on some enemies that had come up behind them. 

The two turned to run towards the nearest window, all the while shooting any terrorist that got too close. 

“There’s a platform under here, go ahead and jump!” Ace said hurriedly. 

Thermite quickly vaulted out and Ace was soon to follow once Thermite was out of the way of his landing. Thermite looked around and saw at least ten terrorists in the distance. Thermite pointed to a wall they could use as cover to get to the helicopter at the extraction point. 

“We run along that and hopefully stay covered until we get to the extraction.” Thermite told Ace.

“Alright, let’s go.” He agreed.

Jumping off the platform and running to the wall was easy enough, Ace was running ahead of Thermite by a bit. 

“There they are!” A voice shouts. 

Ace and Thermite turn to see a terrorist aiming at them. Thermite tries to shoot him but is too late. One of the terrorist’s bullets nestles itself into Thermite’s abdomen. Thermite lets out a yelp of pain, he drops his gun as his hands fly to his wound. 

Ace is momentarily startled seeing his boyfriend get shot, but quickly dispatches the terrorist.

“Jordan!” Ace rushes over to his boyfriend who is still standing, but shakily. 

“We… need to go.” Thermite says slowly.

“Let me do something!”

“I’m fine.” 

“You’ve been shot, no you’re not fine!” Ace argued, though he moved to help Thermite walk. “Lean on me, I’ll get us home.” Ace promised. 

They began to move before more terrorists could show up. Thermite’s breathing got worse as they continued, unfortunately they couldn’t slow down. With Thermite now injured and losing blood quickly, they couldn’t afford to. 

“Håvard.” Thermite whispered. “This shit fucking hurts.” He winced as he said it.

The pain seemed to increase more and more. At first he was numb to it, it had taken a moment to feel any pain at all, but now it felt like it was burning. 

“It’s okay, I’ll get you to the helicopter, you’re going to be okay.” Ace said with a soft but confident voice. 

“H-Håvard… I can’t.” Thermite started to slump down. His breaths were ragged. 

“Jordan! Come on, just a little further!” Ace tried.

Thermite’s eyes slowly closed as his grip loosed slightly. Ace cursed and managed to pick up his boyfriend, supporting his back and legs.

Ace knew he needed to stay calm, but Thermite has lost a lot of blood by now. He tries instead to just focus on getting Thermite to the helicopter. 

Luckily he can see it now that it’s in close range, he just needs to make it there and then he can help Jordan. They just need to make it there, he couldn’t lose his Thermite. 

Ace can see the extraction team taking care of the White Masks that were roaming about, and runs up to the helicopter. 

“I need to get him medical care, he’s lost a lot of blood!” Ace said the medical personnel that was on standby. 

They worked together to get Thermite into position.

“I’ll get a transfusion ready for him.” The woman helping him told him in a concise manner. 

Ace focused on getting gauze onto Thermite’s wound to try to at least slow down the bleeding. Seeing the blood soak through made him more frightened. He’d seen his fair share of blood before, this wasn’t new to him, but seeing the person he loved bleed out was terrifying. He felt powerless. He’d never be able to forgive himself if he failed.

The trauma nurse came back with the blood pack and Ace stepped to the side so she could help Thermite. His thoughts now run rampant with doubt.

“Come on Jordan, stay with me. Just,” He took in a shaky breath, “hang on, please.” 

Looking at Thermite’s pale face, he tried to reassure himself. They’d get him back to base where Doc could help, he’d be fine again in no time. He wouldn’t fail his boyfriend, he couldn’t. 

“We’re heading out! Get ready!” The pilot yelled to them.

As they began to take off Ace gently gripped Thermite’s hand with one of his own.

“We’re going home, Jordan.” Ace said softly as he continued to hold his lover's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of medical questions this fic gave me was crazy, anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed a nice dose of angst! ☺️


End file.
